Mystic Beginnings
by BritDenise88
Summary: Stiles has been used and dragged through the mud one too many times. It's been made painfully clear that he was not wanted in this pack, so it's time to move onto greater things. This story will eventually contain m/m relationships, hurt/comfort themes along with some angst.
1. Chapter 1

(Notes)

 _This is my first fanfic so any and all criticism is appreciated. I do not have a beta reader so there might be some mistakes. This is set after season 5 but before 6. Erica and Boyd are still alive, and Isaac is still in town. Malia is pretty much non existent in this story and is in Eichen House. Scott's a bit of an asshole in this story._

* * *

(Summary)

Stiles has been used and dragged through the mud one too many times. It's been made painfully clear that he was not wanted in this pack, so it's time to move onto greater things. This story will eventually contain m/m relationships, hurt/comfort themes along with some angst.

* * *

Stiles knew exactly what led him here; sitting at the bar with a drink in hand, at his favorite club-the Jungle.

The pack (Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Lydia, Jackson, Kira, Liam, Hayden, Mason, and himself) had been at the house (Scott's) having their routine Saturday pack meeting/movie night. They were discussing the omega, Marc, who had showed up in town and demanded to join Scotts pack. The problem? This omega had a reputation for violence and jumping the gun. Which is exactly why his original pack threw him out. But of course Scott was all for it, his firm belief in the good of others still in place. The rest of the pack was hesitant of course, but reluctantly agreed with Scott. Himself on the other hand, not so much. He couldn't believe that after the whole Theo fiasco, that Scott could so easily trust another outsider; especially one with his reputation. So Stiles spoke up.

 _"You can't seriously be considering letting this guy become pack!? Without even checking his story or giving him a trial run or SOMETHING!"_

Scott had just given him a dumbfounded look, seeing no errors in his own plan. _" I don't see the problem, he says that he regrets his past behavior. There's some of us here who have done worse, and you of all people should know that everyone deserves a second chance!"_

 _That one hurt Stiles, deep down he knew Scott hadn't forgiven him completely for Allison and all of the havoc the Nogitsune had caused while possessing his body. Hell, he still hasn't forgiven him for Donovan, which was self defense. Even though he knew those things weren't his fault, it hurt that Scott thought otherwise. At this point he was fuming "That's low even for you Scott, you know the circumstances were different. And I would've thought that you had learned your lesson with Theo. We all saw how that turned out."_

 _"ENOUGH STILES! I've made my decision, Marc will become part of the pack whether you like it or not. We need more members who will strengthen this pack, not ones who complain and question me at every turn with jealous intentions"_

 _"You know what Scott, Fine."_ He's had it, he wasn't going to continue to allow Scott and the others to blame him for actions he had no control over. He has bent over backwards helping out every person sitting in this room at one point or another. And to think Scott, his brother, of all people could completely disregard his opinions and concerns for the well being of this pack, Stiles was done. Grabbing his jacket off the chair in the living room, he turned around giving everyone one last look. Many had their eyes elsewhere avoiding his at all cost. Lydia looked like she wanted to say something but one glance at Jackson and his shake of the head was enough to keep her silence. Finally his eyes landed on Scott once again _"You want to keep up with this alpha power trip so be it, but don't come calling to me when you fail. I'm done being the scapegoat and picking up after everyone's messes. Only to be completely disregarded and dragged through the mud. I thought you were better than that, I thought you ALL were better than that. I'm done, I'm out. You don't want another pack member who complains and questions everything because the incompetent Alpha can't, no refuses to do so, than fine. Keep repeating your own mistakes."_ With that he walked out the door and into his Jeep, he needed to get away from this house as quickly as possible.

So here he was, drowning his sorrows with another shot of whiskey. Going through the recent events in his head over and over. He wished Derek was here. Not many had liked him, but that was because they never really gave him a chance. Something that Stiles never understood. He didn't have to stick around after Peter had been dealt with the first time. But he did, and he tried to help. At least as much as Scott would allow him to. But after Mexico Derek left. He understood of course why, but he can't help but to think that maybe if Derek was here, if he'd been there during Theo; that things would be different. Scott wouldn't be so naive and would have proper guidance which in the long run have a positive influence on the pack, and maybe it wouldn't feel like things were consistently falling apart.

He'd known for quite awhile especially after the nogitsune that Scott and the pack were drifting from him. He figured they couldn't really help it, the wounds were fresh. So Stiles gave them space, and as the pack got closer to one another; he buried his guilt, his self-hatred, and everything that he didn't want others to see deep within himself. That didn't mean he had stopped supporting them though, he did what he does best, research and taking care of his Dad. Researching folklore and the supernatural throughout the centuries. In books, online, through Chris Argent, and Deaton and their supernatural allies. Anything and everything he could fine. From the Psotniks (elvish mischief makers) of Polish mythology to the shape shifting Aswangs of the Philippines. And then when he thought that things were starting to lookup and that the pack had finally forgiven him enough to become close once more; Theo and the dread doctors happened.

Stiles had felt like he failed the pack. They didn't trust him enough and chose to believe Theo instead. Theo knew this and drove the wedge even further not only with the pack, but his dad as well. Spreading his lies about what really happened with Donovan. Then when everything was settled, Theo and the Dread doctors were defeated; the truth came out. He had been right about him all along, and they found out that Stile had indeed killed Donovan, but it was self defense. Not senseless murder. That didn't change the mistrust set in Scott's eyes. Thinking back he really should've seen this all coming. Between being replaced by not only Isaac but Liam as well; and the general mistrust. It was well overdue. Now he was left with only himself and his dad. Somehow he had repaired that relationship with a honest heart to heart conversation. The only silver lining in all of the chaos was that repaired and strengthened relationship.

Ordering one last drink (he really should thank Danny for the fake I.D.), he says goodbye to the queens, and heads home. Not too concerned of getting caught considering his dad's on desk duty tonight. Opening his front door it's dark and quiet, surprisingly peaceful. Wanting the day to finally be over with he decides on a shower before laying down and praying he somehow gets some sleep tonight.

Stiles is shocked when he wakes up Monday morning, realizing that he'd slept for over 24 hours. He didn't have much time to think about it though, if he didn't get up now he'd be late for school. Getting ready in record time he's running out the door, granola bar in one hand and car keys in the other. As he pulled into the school parking lot he had seen them, all sitting there laughing and chatting away. It hurt to see them so unaffected, carefree, and with Marc. Wow that was fast he thought, Scott sure hadn't wasted anytime. Stiles walked past them and into the school, not getting any sort of acknowledgement from the people he had called a second family. The bitterness, rage, and sorrow settling in the pit of his stomach. He felt disgusted, just another reminder that they didn't care for him. Throughout the day it became clear that they were deliberately ignoring him. He never expected them to come running to him trying to apologize for overlooking and using him for so long; especially after declaring he was out of the pack,he had however expected them to come see if he was ok. But it was made clear to him that Scott either ordered them to ignore Stiles in some form of punishment, or they truly didn't care. After trying to talk to Erica, his catwoman, only to be brushed off; He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. It came to a boiling point come lunchtime. Stiles was exiting the lunch line, his tray of food in hand when someone stuck their leg out tripping him. Next thing he knew he's on the floor, today's meatloaf surprise down the front of of his shirt. Looking up to see what asshole had tripped him he saw non-other then his ex pack's new beta, Marc. Standing there smirking and looking smug.

 _"Oops, my bad. You should really be more careful. You know, pay attention to your surroundings instead of daydreaming"_

Stiles clenched his fist, eyes scanning over his former pack. Finally they were looking at him, but their expressions remained blank. Except for Scott who looked slightly amused. Furious, he grabbed the nearest lunch tray and proceeded to dump it over Marc.

 _"Go fuck yourself"_

As he stormed away Scott had started to stand up and talk. For just a moment Stiles thought maybe, just maybe, he'd stood to defend him. But no, napkins in hand he walked over to Marc. But not before giving Stiles a glare and snarky remark.

 _"Was that really necessary? It was an accident."_

At that point, he made up his mind. He wasn't going to stay in Beacon Hills. No. he wasn't going to deal with the embarrassment and pain that Scott McCall and his pack would cause him. And he definitely was not sticking around for Theo 2.0, which he was sure was bound to happen. His grandparents had been trying to get him to visit for the past few years now, and it's about time he did. All he had to do was talk to his dad first. It will hurt leaving him here, but that would be nothing compared to if he stayed.

* * *

 _Ok, so this is the first chapter of this fanfic. I plan for this to be a long one with multiple chapters. It will have different characters p.o.v. If anyone wants to be my beta reader let me know. It would also be great to have someone to bounce ideas off of. I will try to update this at least once every week._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! From Papa Stilinski's p.o.v., see end of chapter for more notes. Enjoy!_

* * *

Noah Stilinski was many things; stubborn, loyal, tolerant, caring, intuitive, and fiercely protective of those close to him. Many traits his son shared as well. Bombarded with work, he still knew something had been going on with Stiles, and for quite some time. When the crime rate in Beacon Hills escalated with no resolutions or reasonable explanations, he was weary. Even more so when it seemed like Stiles and his best friend Scott were often connected; too often to be a coincidence.

But he trusted his son. Stiles had always been kind hearted, to the point of putting the needs of others before his own. So he brushed off the thought that they were involved in the troubling crimes that plagued the town. What he had not been prepared for though, had been all the lies. He knew his son better than most had thought. Noah quickly caught on to the twitches, eyes casting downwards, the words that seemed to roll off of Stiles tongue. Relaxed but too rehearsed. Stiles was good at being deceiving and manipulative to get what he wanted. Whether it be to get out of trouble, or to help someone else. A perk of being the sheriff's son, familiar with the ways of law enforcement. Noah and Claudia had found this endearing when he was a child; Love and adoration in their eyes as they watched their only child try to pout and negotiate his way into getting more sweets. But now that Stiles was older Noah feared what he might be hiding with his deception. The fact that he was not only a Sheriff, but his father, was enough to see through the lies. He knew his sons quirks and what they meant. Why his son felt the need to lie and hide whatever it was, is the mystery he couldn't solve.

He had a hunch that Derek Hale was involved. How, he didn't know. He remembered the Hale boy from the notorious fire of course. But Derek had been hard to read at the time, consumed with grief for the major loss of of his family. Understandable, but with his recent return, it seemed to much of a coincidence as well. Nevertheless, it all reached a boiling point. First with Stiles' temporary abduction. The bruises marking his boys face and who knows where else, had scared Noah. No, it terrified him. He had already lost one love of his life, he couldn't lose him as well. Stiles was shaken up, but continued his false tales. Spouting a story about the rival team jumping him. It was a half-assed attempt, and they both knew it. Deciding not to push it he just embraced his son, relieved that although bruised he was alive and relatively fine. Weeks later when he himself had been abducted along with Argent and Melissa; by the creature later to be known as a Darach, all he could think about was not being able to see his son again. Of the pain Stiles would feel having lost not only his mother, but his father as well. He was brought out of these thoughts when the Lahey kid and none other than Stiles himself, had somehow saved them. Afterwards it all made since. Stiles explained the supernatural to him including his involvement in recent events.

Noah had been relieved, but shocked and fearful as well. He was relieved, hoping that Stiles was finally done lying to him. That their relationship might become closer now that they were on the same page, a new start. Their relationship had always been a bit unsteady. Claudia had felt like the glue that held this family together. When they lost her they lost a part of themselves. The struggle readjusting and living without her had been hard on both of them. His drinking habit sure didn't help, and he was thankful for Melissa. She made him realize what the drinking was doing to Stiles, and helped him out of that downwards spiral of self destruction. The damage had been done though, he could only focus on improving things from that point on. And they did, he still saw the sadness behind his boy's eyes with the occasional after-shift drink. But the love was there as well, and Noah was confident that things were going to be ok.

Luck had never been on the Stilinski's side. Things had seemed bad enough after finding out the truth of the supernatural happenings of Beacon Hills. When the Nogitsune happened he very well thought it was all over. Stiles, his innocent boy was forced to take the lives of good people. He knew that when, not if, they figured out how to remove the Nogitsune; that it would tear Stiles apart. He always had a habit of blaming himself, and Noah knew that it would weigh his son down. The false guilt would be in the back of his mind for awhile among other things, and it was.

He saw how the packs cautious and stand-off behavior broke his son's heart. That bastard Theo didn't help at all. He'll admit when he heard of the fate Donovan came to, that horrendous thoughts passed through his mind. Not fully believing but not immediately dismissing the idea that Stiles had murdered the kid. With all the chaos and pure evil this town has endured, he knew all too well that people change. But he loved his son, and he had faith in him. Stiles didn't murder Donovan, not with ill intent. And for someone who took the well being of others more seriously than his own, he could only imagine what Stiles was feeling. To see the people he put all his faith and love into, treating him so unkind and with suspicion. Noah was furious, not understanding how Scott of all people could act this way. The two of them had always been inseparable. Caring and looking out for one another. When Claudia passed, Scott comforted Stiles and vice versa when the boy's father left. Bonded in ways many kids weren't. He watched as his son took a step back, letting his best friend, his brother, shine. He also watched as Scott quickly abandoned his boy when things got tough, choosing someone new.

Stiles was strong and brave, whether he saw it or not. Noah, and he knew Claudia would be as well, was proud. Through all the hardships he faced, the guilt he carried, Stiles pulled through. Still standing and supporting others. Holding on to that kind heart. How others could not see it, stunned the boy's father. People can only take so much though.

Noah knew it the second he walked into his home. Stopping by on his lunch, surprisingly not wanting the fast food he usually craved. Stiles was in the living room sitting on the couch, t.v. off. Not uncommon for him, but looking at the time; it was too early for him to be home from school. Looking upon his sons face he knew something had happened with the pack. The usual guilt was no longer there, and that made Noah happy. Yet that was not the only thing he noticed. He also saw the anger, the acceptance, and the determination. As his father, he knew when their eyes met that they needed to talk. Nodding his head he went to the kitchen, grabbed himself a sandwich and water. He then walked back into the living room, sat down and said _"What's going on?"_ before taking a bite of his food. Noah looked back up into his sons eyes, waiting. He was unprepared for the words that followed from Stiles' tongue. His hands pausing with food midway to his mouth.

 _"I want to go live with Babcia (bahp-Chah) and Dziadek (gah-Dek) in New York."_

* * *

 _Thank you for reading, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Some background information for this story - Stiles is Jewish and comes from polish ancestry on his mothers side. Babcia and Dziadek is polish for Grandma and Grandpa. Fun fact : New York City has the highest recorded polish population in the states. - Reviews, favs, and follows are appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3! I am pleasantly surprised at how many people seem to like this story so far, especially this being my first fanfic/story I've written. Enjoy!_

* * *

When he told his father of the plan to go to New York, Stiles hadn't been sure of what to expect. Maybe an argument, tears, or an immediate and stern no. Of course his father had always surprised him when dealing with difficult situations. After a few tension filled minutes, his father finally responded with a simple calm and collected _"Ok"._ Stiles was left speechless, an uncommon feat in itself. As he sat there opening and closing his mouth unsure of what to say; looking like a fish out of water. His father took pity on him and continued-

 _"I assume you've thought a lot about this, have you already spoken to your grandparents?"_

 _"No, I wanted to ask you first. See what you thought about it."_ Stiles hadn't expected to feel this guilty. But he did, even asking about leaving felt like he was already abandoning his dad.

 _"Given recent events and everything that has happened it might be good for you. A change of pace and environment. We would have to sort out the schooling situation and talk to Mietek and Marzena. I know know they've been wanting you to visit, but living there is a bit more complicated."_

 _"Just like that? You're okay with me leaving, no questions asked?"_ Stiles said.

Noah sighed, obviously he wasn't thrilled about this. But he knew this might be what Stiles needed. He couldn't keep him here selfishly and watch as his son breaks even further than he already was. _"No, I'm not overly happy about it. You're my son, I'll always want to be near you. And even though it will hurt to be away from you it's not permanent. I love you Stiles, and I'm so proud of how far you have come with all things considering. I know it's been rough here for you lately, I think in order for you to continue to grow and move forward, this might be the for the best."_

He had tears in his eyes, his fathers words resonating with love. Stiles would miss seeing his face everyday, but his father was right. This wasn't permanent or the end. They would still be in touch between phone calls, Skype calls, and needless to say visits before Stiles was ready to come back. Nothing would ever come in between the pair again. _"Thank you Dad, I love you to!"_ He said as they embraced one another in a heartfelt hug.

 _(Flashback Ends)_

So here he was, about to board the plane. A direct flight from Beacon Hills California to New York City. He could already feel excitement of something new. After the talk with his dad, they got ahold of Babcia and Dziadek. His grandparents had been thrilled with the idea of Stiles coming to stay with them for awhile. He had only seen them a handful of times after the funeral, but as he aged and entered junior high and then high school they hadn't talked much besides the usual holiday and birthday cards or phone calls. They were close when he was a child, even with the distance his mother made sure that he felt their presence. Telling him the stories her parents once told her. How they came from Poland as children with their families. Fleeing from the Hitler regime, and just in time. The hardships they faced growing up in a new and different country during a time of war. The prejudices they faced being not only immigrants but Jews as well. The community and acceptance they finally found within their city from those alike. These stories had always fascinated Stiles, who from a young age had a extensive love for history and knowledge.

He heard the call to board the plane, and turned around to his father to say goodbye for now. _"Looks like it's time, god my ADHD is not looking forward to this 5 and half hour flight."_

Noah laughed, glad for the relief and distraction. Saying goodbye to his son as he boarded a plane to an unfamiliar city by himself was hard enough. The only saving grace being the fact that this wasn't forever. _"Let me know when you land and call once you're all settled."_

 _"I will, take care of yourself, and don't think the deputies at the station won't be watching you for me. Just cause I'm leaving doesn't mean you can cheat on your diet."_

 _"Yeah okay, get going kid."_

With that they hugged one last time and Stiles walked onto the plane. No one else besides the school and Sheriffs station knew that he was leaving. He decided that was for the best, no point in useless goodbyes to people who didn't care. He still had the same phone number of course figuring he wouldn't be bothered either way. Getting comfortable in his seat he politely greeted those around him, and prepared for take off. Closing his eyes once they were in the air, hoping to sleep the entire flight. That way he wouldn't be driving everyone crazy including himself with his ADHD.

He awoke with a start, vaguely aware of the movement around him. Looking at his phone it was a little after one in the afternoon. Realizing that they were in New York and departing from the plane Stiles stood and stretched. Grabbing his belongings he walked off the plane into the airport. First things first he needed to text his dad, get the rest of his luggage from the luggage area, and find his grandparents who were hopefully waiting down by the doors for him. Sighing to himself _"Goodbye Beacon Hills, Hello New York."_

 _"_ _ **Mieczysław**_ _, my wnuk (grandson)!"_

Stiles heard his name, the name only his grandparents still called him. And if that hadn't been a dead give away the rough accent would've. 76 years in the U.S. and his grandfather still had a strong accent. He turned trying to find the direction the voice came from until his eyes found them. 79 years old and they both looked very good for their age. His grandfathers sturdy stature and build standing out against his grandmothers slim but lengthy one. His mother had taken after her own, just like Stiles. Same Amber brown eyes, similar jaw line, slim and tall body. It was obvious that they were related.

Face red from the embarrassingly hard to pronounce name he greeted them with love, _"Babcia, Dziadek!"_

Getting hugs from both of them, his grandfather spoke _"My Wnuk, how've you been? To say we were surprised when you're father called would be an understatement! Though I'm glad you've chose to come stay for awhile!"_

His grandmother adding in _"Oh I do hope everything is well, I was a bit concerned by your fathers tone on the telephone"_

 _"Everything's fine Babcia, just wanted a bit of a change. I've missed you guys and thought it'd be nice to see the city and visit for awhile._ " Stiles saw the look in her eyes and knew she didn't fully believe him. He had discussed with his dad whether or not Stiles would tell them about the supernatural and everything that happened. In the end they both agreed it'd be best not to. Whether they believed him or not, he didn't want them to get involved with the Supernatural world. Considering they shared the same curious habits and knack for getting in trouble, they undoubtedly would. Who knew what is lurking in this city. If they asked questions he would be as vague as possible.

 _"Ok Drogi (Dear), everyone is waiting at the house excited to see little Mietek all grown up!"_

 _"Yes wnuk, we've all been excited. Let's get going! I can't wait to introduce everyone to you!"_ His grandfather said.

Following them outside, Stiles put his luggage in the trunk of their car with his grandfathers help. One of New York's downfalls would be the traffic. Knowing it would be a while, he sat back and relaxed. Casually chatting with his grandparents. With everything going on he was anxious and curious, asking questions about the city, his family members in New York, how they've been, anything and everything that came to mind as they continued on their way to his new home. They answered every question, smiles on their faces.

They pulled up to a house in one of New York's suburbs. Stepping out of the car he glanced up at the house; it was two stories with an attic and basement. Quirky with its pale green color, windows with brick red and yellow framing. Also including a porch that wrapped halfway around the house. Multiple plants and lawn furniture decorating the porch. He could tell from all the lights inside and the laughter filling his ears as they got closer to the door, that inside he would be greeted by all of his aunts and uncles, cousins, and family friends. His grandfather had said to leave his stuff in the car for now, that they would grab it in a bit. As they opened the front door Stiles took a deep breath, preparing himself to meet everyone inside. Unfamiliar with the feeling that people gathered and were excited to meet him. He looked up from his converse, taken aback by the the numerous people, knowing there were also others he couldn't see. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

 _Mieczysław is Stiles' real name. He was named after his grandfather whose nickname is Mietek for short. His grandmother's name is Marzena. I'm a huge history fan so I will be trying to tie that in this fic. Reviews/Comments are appreciated, and let me know if it seems like I'm rambling too much in the story. I feel like I am. I want to get as much background information in as possible. I still don't have a beta reader so forgive some mistakes if any. Thank you!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4! Enjoy!_

* * *

To say he was exhausted would be an understatement. Having only talked to a handful of people the past couple of months, he was unprepared for the never ending introductions and conversations. Stiles had always known that he had an extensive family on his mothers side - Aunts, Uncles, and countless cousins. Many of whom he had never met until now; Which wasn't really all that surprising considering they lived on the other side of the country. He had already lost track of names- only a select few sticking out to him, so far his aunt Aneta and cousin Oskar were his favorite.

Aneta was his mothers older sister by 3 years. He remembered bits and pieces about her. She had been extremely close to his Mom, often staying with them for extended periods of time. She liked to be called Netty or Neta, and had quite the sweet tooth. Stiles remembered how she would always sneak him some goodies behind his dad's back, not minding that his ADHD would kick into overdrive after. She would let him go off on his rants, and would fuel his thirst for knowledge with books and story telling. Once his mother had died she didn't visit as much until eventually she stopped all together, he figured it hurt her too much to visit and tried not to take it to heart, besides he was busy with his own grief. It was good seeing her again, she had obviously aged a bit but was beautiful non the less. Her burgundy brown hair now with a few grays was a bit shorter than he recalled. Her eyes still sparkled with hidden mischief much like his own. The Nowakowski and Galecki genes were strong, many of them shared similar features; specifically the eyes and slim or sturdy builds. He had known it was her as soon as she embraced him in a strong hug full of warmth. It only lasted a few seconds till he was passed on to another unfamiliar family member.

Oskar was a different story all together. He had never met him before today but they clicked instantly. Stiles had discreetly snuck outside into the backyard, it was starting to feel a bit suffocating inside and he was sure they had exceeded the maximum occupancy of the house. The backyard was nice and spacious. There was a patio area surrounded with a wide variety of colorful flowers, a decent sized in-ground swimming pool, and tons of trees and greenery. He could see himself relaxing out here with his books and laptop. Deep in thought and wondering whether or not his grandparents had wifi (god he hoped so), he was interrupted by someone clearing their throat to get his attention. When he looked up he saw a blonde haired teen who introduced himself as Oskar. Oskar was his great-aunt (on his grandfather's side) Sophia's grandson, his second cousin. He looked similar to the pictures of their great grandfather, only minor differences in facial structure. What caught Stiles attention was the Captain America t-shirt Oskar was wearing. The two were quickly engaged in a heated discussion on the upcoming Civil War movie. Stiles was more of an Iron Man fan and firmly believed that he could kick the Caps' ass any-day, Oskar thought otherwise.

They discovered many shared interests' and had been talking for over an hour before they were ushered back inside to join everyone else. By this time it was well past eight and as happy as he was to meet everyone, the jet-lag was kicking his ass. Thankfully it seemed everyone had the same idea and were saying their goodbyes. Neta and Oskar among a few others were the last to leave and with the promise to visit very soon. Afterwards, Stiles helped his grandparents pick up the house while making idle chit chat.

 _"So you're starting school tomorrow, are you nervous Psota?_ His grandmother asked while clearing the remaining dishes.

Ever since he mispronounced his name as a child with the word mischief being the closest he could get, his grandmother had taken to calling him Psota the polish word for mischief. Stiles both loved and hated it. " _A little Babcia, but I think I'm more so anxious than nervous. At least it sounds like a good school."_

Starting tomorrow he would be attending Roslyn High School, a public school in Roslyn Heights. Stiles was extremely grateful of that fact, he did not want to attend some posh private school with students who he could only imagine to be like Jackson. Contrary to popular belief the Stilinski's had quite a bit of money and could actually afford a prestigious private school.

His grandfather peaked his head into the living room, joining in on the conversation " _You're just tired. Don't worry about the rest of this mess, you could use some rest with the long day you've had Wnuk. Your room is upstairs third door on the left, your Uncle David and I brought your stuff up earlier."_

He couldn't disagree, feeling completely worn out. " _Ok, goodnight Babcia!Goodnight Dziadek!"_

 _"Goodnight Psota my dear!"_

 _"Goodnight Wnuk!"_

He shuffled his way up the stairs and into the room that was now his. Relief washing over him, he had hoped they didn't unpack for him and luckily they hadn't. A good majority of his research was saved on multiple USB drives, but some things were just too time consuming to convert from book to USB. It might've been easy to write off and explain one or two of the books he brought with him, but the others with topics so absurd wouldn't have been. Not to mention the trunk of herbs and rare plant clippings.

He tucked a few of his belongings away, hidden from anyone who might be curious enough to snoop. He got out his body wash, shampoo, and other essential toiletries. The rest he would save for later and unpack tomorrow after school. With that he made his way to the built in bathroom (Hell Yeah!), in desperate need of a hot shower before bed. At the same time his phone went off, notifying him of an incoming text message. Ignoring it for now, he'd text or call his dad back tomorrow.

Stiles was rushing first thing in the morning, he needed to be at the school early enough to have time to fill out a bit of paperwork before class. Anyone who knew him, knew that he was not a morning person by any means, but now that he no longer had his Jeep, which unfortunately had to be left in Beacon Hills, he had to rely on the subway and taxis to get from place a to b. Also meaning he needed to get up even earlier. He made his way downstairs noticing the note on the counter, his grandparents were already gone running errands.

He made it to the school with about 20 minutes left before homeroom, a perfect amount of time to complete the rest of his paperwork. He just needed to find the main office first. As he entered the school he looked around, a steady flow of students were already loitering in the halls. The school looked decent enough, clean and tidy. Looking into a few of the classrooms as he passed by, he saw up-to-date technology including iPads and smart screens. More than what Beacon Hills ever had. Towards the center of the school where the main office was (he asked a fellow student) off to the right he spotted a gorgeous library. It was two floors, filled to the brim with books and computers. Lounging areas were available, along with closed off cubbies for studying. He already knew where he was spending his free time during school.

Stiles knocked on the office door waiting to enter.

 _"Come in"_

A middle aged lady Mrs. Fraser, sat behind a cherry oak desk frantically rifling through mountains of paper work. " _How can I help you?"_

" _Hello sorry to bother you, I'm here to fill out some paperwork. I'm the new transfer student."_

 _"Oh yes!"_ She said, looking down " _I have it right here, nice to meet you Mezi-, Michi-, um... I'm not quite sure how to-"_

 _"You can call me Stiles, everyone does."_

 _"Ok"_

Stiles saw her relief like most when it came to his name.

 _"Here you go Stiles, just fill out these two pages and I'll go get you your schedule and map of the school. Your teachers' have already been notified and are expecting your presence...Oh and I do believe your cousin, if I'm not mistaken, will be showing you around."_

That was a surprise, his grandparents never mentioned that some of his family went here as well. He wondered who it was, but had a hunch he knew who. He was proven correct seconds later when Oskar walked through the door.

 _"Hey Stiles"_

Finishing his paperwork, he grabbed the schedule and map before following Oskar out of the office _"I didn't know you went here, how come you didn't say anything last night_?" Stiles said.

 _"Huh? I thought you already knew, Uncle Mietek and Aunt Marz didn't tell you?"_

 _"No. So are you a junior like me or...?"_

 _"Nope, senior. But we're both in AP, that's why we share a lot of the same classes. How'd you mange that? Hell, even a lot of seniors can't manage those_ classes."

Stiles laughed, _"Maybe I'm hoping for an excruciating death through heavy course work. What lunch do you have?"_

 _"6th Period, what about you? If you have the same lunch you can sit with my friends and I, if you want."_

 _"Same, I'll probably be spending most of my lunches in the library but that sounds good for today!"_

The two made their way to the first class of the day, AP Economics. The teacher, Mr. Conway, strangely reminded Stiles of Coach Finstock who coincidently also taught Economics. With one look at his name on the check in sheet, Mr. Conway had him introduce himself to the class; taking note of the easier nickname. The rest of the day carried on pretty much the same way. Everyone seemed fairly nice so far and Stiles found himself actually looking forward to the rest of the school year. A year free of the supernatural and a relatively normal high school experience.

Sixth period came and it was time for lunch, he quickly found Oskar and followed him through the cafeteria after grabbing his tray. As he got closer to the table Oskar was leading them to, he noticed the odd looks the group at the table were giving him. Suddenly he felt nervous, unsure as to why they were looking at him like that. He got his answer as soon as he sat down.

 _"You smell of wolves, what pa_ ck _do you belong to?! Why are you here?"_ Annd there goes his year without the supernatural he thought. On top of it all, his phone decides to go off at the same exact moment. He glanced down at his phone

 _"Why aren't you answering me?! Where are you Stiles?"_

 _-Derek_

 _"Well fuck me._ " Stiles sighed.

* * *

 _How'd you all like it? Not only did we meet a bit of the family but Stiles had his first day at Roslyn! Please like and comment, reviews and criticism are appreciated!_


	5. Chapter 5

A bit late, but enjoy! :)

* * *

The Stilinski's were prone to misfortune and bad luck. It was common knowledge to the public at this point. Ranging from simple mistakes such as grabbing the wrong item during a quick run to the store, and escalating to life-shattering tragedies like his mother's passing. So yes, the Stilinski's were familiar with the twisted sense of fate and the cards the universe dealt them. But being familiar with misfortune didn't mean they were always prepared for it.

Stiles felt foolish. Foolish for believing his luck would change for the better now that he was away from Beacon Hills. It's only been a little over 21 hours since he's been in New York, and of course he'd run into the supernatural again. He wasn't naive, New York was a big city. Stiles knew that eventually he would cross paths with werewolves and whatever else there was out there, he just assumed it'd be on the streets rather than his school. But ironically enough, teenagers with supernatural abilities seemed to be a common trend here as well.

The group of teens sitting at the table were staring at him expectantly, waiting for some sort of explanation. Stiles looked over to his cousin. Oskar was standing there rigid and apprehensive, nervously waiting. The rest of the cafeteria was buzzing with activity seemingly unaware of the tense atmosphere building up and surrounding the table. Stiles didn't know what to do or how to respond. He wasn't a hundred-percent positive in his ability to lie to a werewolf (if that's what they were) who would be able to hear any change in his heartbeat. However we wasn't sure he wanted to tell them the truth either. There were so many questions and theories running around in his head. Who and what are these people? Were there more of them? Why did they seem so suspicious? And how well did Oskar know them? Stiles assumed from Oskar's lack of reaction to the odd question that his cousin knew them quite well. He would get to the bottom of that later, right now he needed to focus on the situation at hand.

" _Wolves? No, I think I would know whether or not I've been near any, let alone a pack of them...Maybe it was that dog that brushed up against me this morning. Is the smell that bad? I can't really smell it."_ Stiles inhaled a bit for emphasis as he scanned over himself, pretending to check for any foreign scents. " _Nope, I can't smell anything. You must have a really good nose. Oh I'm Stiles by the way, Oskar's cousin...well second cousin; but that doesn't really matter, nice to meet you...what's your name?"_ he chuckled slightly as he finished his rant. He hoped if they could in fact hear his heartbeat that it stayed calm and steady. It wasn't a lie really, the male teen who addressed him had said wolves. Not werewolves, just wolves. And a dog had indeed brushed up against him on his way to the subway this morning. So technically he was being truthful.

Stiles looked over the faces of the group, there were seven guys and five girls crowded around the table. They all sat quietly with looks of contemplation on their faces. The same boy from before opened his mouth to speak again

" _Oh, sorry about that. Yeah, I kinda have a strong sense of smell. It can be a pain especially in a high school. I'm Jace, it's good to meet you to!"_

He mentally sighed in relief, they believed him. Maybe his luck wasn't as bad as he thought. Looking back at Jace, he took in the teen's appearance. It was hard to imagine that someone who looked so threatening less than a minute ago now looked completely harmless. Judging by the way he sat, Jace was likely a little taller than himself. He had sandy brown hair that was short on the sides but longer on the top with curls falling all over the place. Blue eyes and a strong jawline. He was definitely attractive, but unfortunately Stiles' type was a little more brooding with dark hair and forest green eyes. Which reminded him, he still needed to deal with Derek's text.

Oskar interrupted, still looking a bit unsure, but continued anyway to introduce the rest of the group. There was Carter, Evan, Luke, Ryan, Nolan, Dave, Olivia, Charlotte, Laney, Barb, and Alex. Stiles acknowledged each of them with a small smile and wave, somewhat surprised at how easygoing they seemed after the initial tension. Throughout lunch, he learned a number of things; like the fact that he shared multiple classes with the group, the majority of them were seniors, they all knew each other from elementary school- Oskar included. Evan and Charlotte were dating, and Luke and Olivia were twins; Though that was a bit obvious. Jace, Ryan, and Dave were on the football team, whereas Nolan, Laney, and Barb were part of the school's art club. Who Stiles found the most interesting however, was Alex. She had short pixie styled black hair and blue/green eyes. Alex seemed popular, participating in many of the conversations around the table, but also a bit standoffish. She didn't talk to anyone unless spoken to first, and while she participated in conversations her replies were always short and to the point. She struck him as the oddball of the group, fitting in but standing out at the same time.

The remainder of the school day was a blur and passed by quickly, he arrived home and went outside to relax on the patio. Sitting down in the cool October air, Stiles' mind was still preoccupied with the events that happened during lunch. Somehow he had avoided telling the group about Beacon Hills, but since then Oskar had continued to act weird. Not extremely so, but he was being quieter and Stiles caught him staring a few times. He had a feeling that even though the subject was dropped earlier, it wasn't the end. He let out a sigh of frustration, he wasn't even in Beacon Hills anymore, yet it still caused him trouble. Not to mention Derek, who apparently was back from South America with Cora. They texted back and forth for a bit before he told him he was in New York, afterwards Derek stopped replying. Stiles couldn't be sure of the reason why, but it made him nervous. He was back in Beacon Hills so the probability of needing Stiles' help with something was high. Was he or the pack in danger? Even though he was still furious with them, he still cared about them. It made him question whether or not they told Derek about what happened. Eventually it would come up, but what would they say? Maybe that was why Derek stopped texting him; he asked the pack about why Stiles left and they bashed him.

He could feel himself getting worked up from his thoughts, subconsciously caring about Derek's opinion. It would do him no good , he needed to put all of that behind him and move on. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't text his dad quick to ask how things were going.

His grandparents came home around five pm, three hours after school had finished. They sat in the living room eating leftovers from yesterday's gathering. The fridge was packed with various Polish foods. His Babcia asked him how his day was

" _Good, the school is nice. Better than my old one, and the teachers are fair so far. Plus I share a few classes and lunch with Oskar so at least I know one person from the start. Oh and he introduced me to some of his friends, they seem...interesting."_ Stiles hesitated on the last part, thinking about the right word for the group. Odd was the better fit, but that would bring questions as to why; and he didn't want to explain what happened.

" _Oh that's good, Oskar's a lovely boy. I'm glad the two of you are getting along so well. He doesn't much associate with anyone other than those select few friends of his."_

" _Yeah, so how did running errands go? It must've been a lot since they kept you busy all day."_ Stiles asked quickly changing the subject.

" _Ahh we forgot to tell you Wnuk, your Babcia and I are members of a Polish heritage club including your ciocie and wujkowie. We've been apart of it for about 50 years now. So we try to spend some time there on a daily basis, many of the members are like a second family to us."_ his grandfather said.

That caught Stiles' attention, he was always curious to learn more about his polish roots. The stories his mom and Aunt Neta used to tell him only provided small glimpses of that heritage. " _Really? I'd actually like to check it out sometime if possible"_

 _"Of course little Psota, we were going to ask you about it anyway. You could join us this weekend if you want!"_

 _"Ok, sounds like a plan. I'm gonna head up and finish unpacking."_

It was quite the change for Stiles, living with his grandparents. He had grown accustomed to the solitude of his old home in Beacon Hills. With his dad constantly working, only home for short periods of time that were often spent sleeping or showering, he was usually alone. He would prepare his own meals and take care of the household duties, but now he was living with other people that kept him company and took care of those things for him. He assumed any other teenager would be delighted about this, but for him it was difficult letting go of something he'd done for himself for over 5 years, since his mother. By the time he finished unpacking and organizing the rest of his belongings it was a quarter to ten. Too late to be up and about wandering the house, but too early to go to sleep as well. He pulled out his laptop and opened it up to Facebook, wondering what people back home were up to, and maybe he would check out some of the new people he'd met here in New York. Stiles spent the next couple of hours on his computer before passing out into a restful sleep.

The next day, Stiles was in the library during study hall when Oskar finally confronted him about everything

" _Why'd you leave Beacon Hills? It's not just to visit, otherwise you wouldn't be staying with Uncle Mietek and Aunt Marz and transferring schools."_ Oskar said quietly so any nosey eavesdroppers that might be listening in wouldn't hear.

" _Maybe I just wanted to make a change and experience a new city while spending time with family."_ Stiles said with a bit of forced sarcasm

" _You and I both know that's not the case, you looked absolutely miserable meeting everyone the other night, like you'd rather be doing anything but. Jace has a good intuition when it comes to new people, how you fooled him, I don't know. But I want the truth. Why do you smell like a pack of werewolves?_

Stiles knew that if he tried skipping past the truth again or lying Oskar would know. He didn't think Oskar was a werewolf or supernatural himself since he depended on Jace knowing the difference, but he was persistent and wouldn't take anything else for an answer. " _Ok fine, so I left Beacon Hills to get away from things for awhile"_

 _"To get away from what?"_

 _"To get away from the pack that pushed me out. Away from anything and everything supernatural."_

* * *

 _Ok, so like I said this chapter is a bit late. I don't know why but I had some difficulty writing this one, until I came up with this. Let me know what you think! - P.S. Ciocie means Aunts and wujkowie means Uncles in polish._


End file.
